Heretofore, hospital patient's records were conventionally kept in a binder mounted in a central station area remote from the patient's bedside thereby enhancing the chances of error in making entries in the wrong books. While these central stations have writing areas, they are frequently so remote from the patient's bedside as to increase the chances of overlooking entries after a nurse or doctor leaves the patient's bedside. On the other hand, storage of the record books in the patient's room can result in disturbing the patient when entries are being made or are being checked. It is also desirable, in some instances, to make entries and check records out of the patient's presence such as in a corridor where no desk support is available and writing is difficult.